Youtuber
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Aunque sus padres dijeran que estaba loco y posiblemente este pequeño fanatismo pasaría, él estaba enamorado de la voz del famoso Youtuber y sabía que no sería tan pronto. (JJ xSeung)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno y contenido homosexual.

* * *

 **Youtuber**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá más grande y colocó la _Macbok_ en sus piernas, inició sesión con la pestaña abriéndose e introdujo la contraseña. Tan rápido el sistema accedió a su escritorio no dudó en dar click al icono de Internet que estaba en la barra.

Deletreó en tranquilidad el link de _Youtube_ , con los dedos picándoles al darle el botón de enter. Tragó saliva en forma ansiosa una vez se terminó de cargar, zozobrando el mouse en la pantalla y seleccionar las suscripciones, vio lo que los canales a los que estaban inscrito subieron ese día, recomendaciones de rutinas, alguna que otra noticia y vídeos graciosos, bajó un poco más, pasando los ojos de canal en canal hasta que lo vio. El corazón latía rápido, ¡Qué alegría! Siempre tan puntual a su rutina de amor.

Ni siquiera lo dudó, y de inmediato le dio me gusta antes de poner el play.

La pantalla de Youtube se abrió con un fondo de una ciudad de _New York_ y con el título en coreano que después les pediría al traductor de google que le hiciera el favor para saber cómo nombró a la canción, de inmediato conectó los audífonos a su entrada y al cerrar sus ojos, las chispas en sus entrañas se picotearon como abejas y él volvió a enamorarse sin pensarlo.

Aunque sus padres dijeran que estaba loco y posiblemente este pequeño fanatismo pasaría, él estaba enamorado de la voz del famoso Youtuber y sabía que no sería tan pronto.

El canal no tenía nada más, no resaltaba en risas, ni en noticias, tampoco daba consejos de patinajes, simplemente era un chico que subía de vez en cuando interpretaciones de canciones en coreano, pero, J.J sabía que a él lo derretía cada que la notificación le avisaba.

Su voz, era su voz lo que le permitía que viajase de dimensiones a estrellas, de cielos a nubes, de tristeza a alegría, le revolvía el interior, pero también le aliviaba. Ese chico hacía tanta magia con su canto que Leroy llegó a considerarlo un ángel.

En su mente sigue fresco el recuerdo de cómo se encantó como el misterioso dueño del canal; Se había escabullado un rato, el ruido de los patines que se detuvieron de súbito, el vaho que se desprendió, y el sonido del aplauso que retumbaron en la pista de hielo. Los peluches que sus admiradoras le habían obsequiado, los halagos de sus padres y la asombrosa actuación que seguramente encantó a los del jurado.

Él aburrido de tantas entrevistas le pidió a su madre que se encargase un rato. Al llegar a su departamento, lo primero que hizo Jean fue agarrar la computadora portátil que estaba sobre la mesa y lanzarse contra el sofá emocionado, navegó por el lugar riéndose de vídeos de bromas pesadas, enterándose de las últimas nuevas del patinaje hasta que entre los vídeos recomendados, le apareció, de principio le intrigó y se permitió escucharlo, tenía tiempo libre y algo de curiosidad. Dos de las peores combinaciones.

Lentamente, de visitas se pasó a me gusta, se suscribió y en menos de una semana se miró todo el resto de sus vídeos, sus padres le regañaron por ese insano habito que obtuvo, pero casi no prestó atención.

En realidad, sólo era un canal más de la inmensa plataforma, pero para el patinador era único y especial.

Más por el misterio que se guardaba, no tenía página oficial, no existían redes sociales para él, no sabía mucho de él, no poseía un perfil de él, sólo la foto de un Husky como avatar y los fondos para sus vídeos sólo variaban en paisajes, gracias a las traductores de google pudo entender la poca biografía que tenía en su canal, sabía que él era coreano y era chico.

Pero lo tenía esperando por más, queriendo saber más de él y su maravilloso canto.

J.J lo descubrió hace unas semanas y supo que ellos estaban conectados por algo más que Youtuber y suscriptor, cada que él culminaba una de sus competencias, al checar en la pantalla de su celular tenía una notificación de su canal. Cada que él se presentaba maravillosamente sobre la pista del hielo, el coreano terminaba subiendo una de sus interpretaciones, esa conclusión lo llevo a crearse su propia lista de reproducción de él y pensar que eran almas gemelas.

Él enamorado de sus covers, y el dueño de canal enamorado de sus interpretaciones.

Vamos, ¿quién no se enamoraría del rey del patinaje?

Jean le puso un comentario de eso en la caja, obviamente nunca recibió respuesta del susodicho. En vez de deprimirlo, sólo lo dejó fascinado y ansioso por más, le gustaba los retos y ahora era un desafío obtener algún dato de su nueva y esplendida manía.

Cada canción que el subía, era una ensoñación para el patinador, inclusive tuvo el descaro de descargar las canciones con convertidores para siempre tenerlo a su lado y escucharlo desde su celular.

De sus labios brotó una sonrisa como enamorado, idiotizado por la voz que volvía a enloquecerle, el corazón daba brincos extraños y las manos se enredaron entre ellas, deseó volver a poner la misma canción cuándo se terminó, repetir miles de veces si es necesario hasta volver a grabarse su canto lo suficiente para aguantar otro mes hasta que el desconocido vuelva.

Ya que sus competencias se ejecutarían dentro de un largo periodo. No sabía su identidad, ni siquiera podía afirmar que los datos puesto en su biografía eran verídicos. Sólo sabía su nombre, un seudónimo de Youtube que bien podría ser falsa.

Pero algo estaba seguro, él estaba enamorado y también quería enamorarlo. Si no es que ya estuviera de él y su magnificas presentaciones.

Miró hacia abajo del cuadro del vídeo una vez la canción se ha terminado y en la pantalla estaba el icono de volver a reproducir, cargado hasta la mitad.

Arriba del botón de suscribirse y con diez mil suscriptores, ahí yacía el nombre del canal del youtuber de sus sueños: _SeungGilLee._

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Pensé que sería divertido crear un universo alterno con esta temática.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
